galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roidmude 089
Roidmude 089 appeared in 2015 TV special called Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special. Roidmude 089 (ロイミュード０８９ Roimyūdo Zero Hachi Kyū)was a Low-Class Spider-Type Roidmude who took the form of a late Gel-Shocker scientist Doctor D in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special, allying with Kyuemon Izayoi on behalf of Kibaoni Army Corps to create Yokai Buruburu. After the Yokai's demise, Kyuemon gave Buruburu's purified Sealing Shuriken to 089 in order to enable him to become Shocker Buruburu (ショッカーブルブル Shokkā Buruburu). As one of the 108 Roidmudes across the Earth, 089 evidently participated in the April 2014 revolution against humanity which would become known as the Global Freeze, though this unit's specific location and and activities at this time remain unknown. Becoming affiliated with the terrorist organization Shocker, 089 was given the cells of Doctor D, the late Shocker scientist and become the said professor's replica, gaining the knowledge to manipulate history. With this, he furthered Shocker's plan by bringing the Ninningers and Kyuemon from their world, later masterminded the creation of Yokai Buruburu. During the Ninningers' battle with the Yokai, 089 and his two accomplices, Roidmude 057 and Roidmude 016 to attack Drive. With Buruburu defeated, he gained the Sealing Shuriken as a gift from Kyuemon for his help while he hand over his lackeys for her to enlarge. Using the Sealing Shuriken, he becomes Shocker Buruburu, his advanced form and attacking several construction workers while duelling the Ninningers (save AkaNinger). He also called up another lackey, Roidmude 076 for assistance whom lead leftover Hitokarage. Eventually, a battle raged between the Sentai and Riders against Shocker armies. He was finally defeated by Drive Type Formula's Trailer Impact and Deadheat Mach's Rider Shooting. After his death, the Ninningers were returned to their world but however, as stated by Kyoichiro Kuroi, he is just a "test product" of the History Modifying Machine with the real one is in progress. 089 was added to the Eradicated Roidmude Table. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Once becoming the copy of Doctor D, 089 developed/demonstrated the tendency to speak in a dramatic tone. Powers and Abilities Low-Class * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Wall Crawling: Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Webbing: Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * History Manipulation: A prototype of the History Modifying Machine, 089 can adjust history to his liking by sending the Ninningers to his world. The downside is that, since they were not from this world, they would vanish starting from the oldest figures. This can be undone by his own demise. Shocker Buruburu * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Fear Inducement: As what his Yokai motif known for, Buruburu can induce fears on his target. * Terrible Pressure (テリブルプレッシャー Teriburu Puresshā): Using the combined power of Yokai, Shocker and Roidmude, 089 can create a wave that induce his victims in a fear-based pressure. To escape, the victim must become energized, as well as hot-blooded. * History Manipulation: A prototype of the History Modifying Machine, 089 can adjust history to his liking by sending the Ninningers to his world. The downside is that, since they were not from this world, they would vanish starting from the oldest figures, which was UFOmaru. This can be undone by his own demise. Arsenals * Twin Swords: Buruburu possess twin swords for combat. * Shocker Belt: The distinguishing feature from the original Yokai Buruburu, Shocker Buruburu sports a belt bearing the Shocker insignia just as Shocker's cyborg monsters do. Notably, Shocker Buruburu's belt can be used as a mouthpiece by the Great Leader of Shocker, mirroring Kamen Rider Drive and his 'Mr. Belt'. Gallery Shocker Buruburu.png|Shocker Buruburu Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Spiders Category:Arachnids Category:Camouflaging Creatures Category:Spirits Category:Characters Portrayed by Yūji Kishi Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Super Sentai Universe